Better That We Break
by Mirzam Black
Summary: Remus termina com Sirius após o episódio de Snape no 5º ano. Talvez seja melhor assim. SBRL OneShot SongFic


**Título:**Better that we break (melhor que nos separemos)  
**Autora:** Mirzam Black  
**Sinopse:** Remus termina com Sirius após o episódio de Snape no 5º ano. Talvez seja melhor assim.  
**Par:** Sirius x Remus (Marauders Era)  
**POV:**Sirius  
**Classificação:** T, mas só porque é slash. ;)  
**Disclaimer:** Haha, quem dera.

**AVISO 1:** Okay, até agora você não percebeu que a fic é slash? Então eu digo... FIC SLASH. Não leia se não quiser... Mas não sabe o que está perdendo. ;D  
**AVISO 2**: A parte em itálico é flashback.  
**AVISO 3:** Negrito seguido de itálico é a música.

** Better that we break**

Saímos da aula de História da Magia e fomos andando em direção ao Salão Principal para o almoço. Eu e James, você e Pete. Andávamos juntos, mas não _estávamos_ juntos. A diferença é quase imperceptível, mas para mim, muda tudo.  
Você está falando animadamente com Wormtail algo que eu não consigo ouvir, e eu sinto inveja dele, por poder ter a sua voz tão perto.  
Há mais de um mês você não fala comigo. Desde aquele dia.

**I never knew perfection 'til**  
(_Eu nunca conheci perfeição até que_)

**I heard you speak, and now it kills me**  
(_Eu ouvi você falar, e isso agora me mata_)

**Just to hear you say the simple things**  
(_Só de ouvir você falar coisas simples_)

Tudo agora é diferente... Incrível como nós nos acostumamos fácil com o que gostamos. Há alguns meses atrás, dormir sozinho era completamente normal, mas hoje minha cama parece grande demais. Mesmo acordar é estranho, quando eu não tenho mais seus braços em volta da minha cintura. E pensar que foi tudo por causa de uma brincadeira mal planejada...

Eu queria que você pelo menos soubesse o quanto eu me arrependo.

**Now waking up is hard to do**  
(_Agora acordar é difícil_)

**And sleeping's impossible too**  
(_E dormir é impossível também_)

**Everything's reminding me of you**  
(_Tudo me lembra você_)

**What can I do?**  
(_O que posso fazer?_)

_Entrei correndo na enfermaria, depois de sair da sala de Dumbledore.  
James estava saindo, e tinha um olhar desapontado. Passou por mim murmurando "Acho melhor você voltar depois, Sirius." Mas eu não queria esperar, precisava falar com ele.  
Cheguei ao leito de Remus ao mesmo tempo em que James fechava a porta da enfermaria, provavelmente indo dormir, ou contar para Peter o que tinha acontecido._

_Remus olhava para mim com um olhar ainda pior do que o de James: de indiferença. _

**It's not right, not OK**  
(_Isso não está certo, não está bem_)

**Say the word it should say**  
(_Diga a palavra que deve dizer_)

**Maybe we're better off this way?**  
(_Talvez a gente estaria melhor desse jeito?_)

**I'm not fine, I'm in pain**  
(_Eu não estou bem, eu estou sofrendo_)

**It's harder everyday**  
(_Isso é mais difícil a cada dia_)

**Maybe we're better off this way?**  
(_Talvez a gente estaria melhor desse jeito?_)

_- Moony... – foi tudo o que eu consegui dizer._

_- É verdade o que Prongs disse? Que você mandou Severus atrás de mim, e que ele... me viu? – perguntou ele, um brilho triste nos olhos, contrastando com a palidez de seu rosto._

_- Moony, por favor... Eu não pensei antes, eu não queria..._

_- É claro que você não pensou. – me cortou, dando uma risada seca. – Você nunca pensa antes de fazer as coisas, não é? Não pensou antes de me beijar e de me pedir em namoro no verão, também. Mas eu confesso que também não pensei antes de aceitar. E agora eu vejo o erro que eu fiz._

_- Moony, não faça isso, vamos conversar, eu..._

_- Não, Sirius. Os quatro últimos meses foram provavelmente os melhores da minha vida, sabe? Mas o tempo todo eu tentei me enganar, querendo acreditar que você tinha mudado, por _mim_. E hoje eu finalmente entendi que você ainda é aquele cara que machuca as pessoas sem perceber, sem se importar. Mas eu me importo, Sirius. Acho melhor a gente terminar._

_Foi só quando minhas bochechas começaram a ficar molhadas, e você virou o rosto, dizendo "por favor, vá embora, Padfoot", que eu percebi quão longe as coisas tinham chegado._

**It's better that we break…**  
(_É melhor que a gente termine._)

Eu juro que, se soubesse as conseqüências do momento em que encontrei Snivellus perto do Salgueiro, nunca teria dito para ele apertar o nó e descobrir um "segredo do colégio".

Não consigo mais contar quantas vezes eu pedi para que nós conversássemos. Toda vez que eu tento, você me ignora, mas eu não consigo não tentar.  
Você me ignora, ou diz que não tem nada para falar comigo. Mas algo nos seus olhos me diz que não é bem assim.

**A fool to let you slip away**  
(_Um idiota por deixar você escapar_)

**I chase you just to hear you say**  
(_Eu te sigo para ouvir você dizer_)  
**  
You're scared and that you think that I'm insane**  
(_Você está com medo e pensa que eu sou louco_)

**I see you look so nice from here**  
(_Eu vejo você tão bem daqui_)  
**  
Pity I can't see it clearly**  
(_Pena eu não poder ver tão claramente_)  
**  
While you're standing there, it disappears**  
(_Enquanto você está sentado ali, isso desaparece_)  
**  
It disappears**  
(_Desaparece)_

E agora estou sentado aqui numa mesa meio escondida da biblioteca, olhando você estudar, sozinho como eu.  
Vejo você com uma pena na mão, mas você não está escrevendo nada. Seus olhos estão fixos numa mesma parte do pergaminho há mais de dez minutos.

Eu vejo a sua dor, mas você parece não ver a minha.  
Não vê que eu não converso mais, que não sorrio e não prego mais peças nos sonserinos. Não vê que eu não quero nada disso, que tudo que eu preciso é de você.

**Saw you sitting all alone**  
(_Vi você sentado sozinho_)  
**  
You're fragile and you're cold, but that's all right**  
(_Você é frágil e está com frio, mas está tudo certo_)  
**  
Life these days is getting rough**  
_(A vida nesses dias está ficando difícil_)  
**  
It knocks you down and beats you up**  
_(Te derruba e te bate_)  
**  
But it's just a rollercoaster anyway**  
_(Mas é como uma montanha-russa de qualquer jeito_)

Preciso do seu olhar compreensivo quando eu não entendo alguma matéria; preciso dos seus beijos; preciso da sua mão segurando a minha enquanto caminhamos por Hogsmeade; por Merlin, preciso até das suas brigas.  
Qualquer coisa é melhor que essa distância, essa sensação de coisas não ditas.

**It's not right, not OK**  
(_Isso não está certo, não está bem_)**  
**

**Say the word it should say**  
(_Diga a palavra que deve dizer_)  
**  
Maybe we're better off this way?**  
(_Talvez a gente estaria melhor desse jeito?_)**  
**

**I'm not fine, I'm in pain **  
(_Eu não estou bem, eu estou sofrendo_)  
**  
It's harder everyday**  
_(I__sso é mais difícil a cada dia_)  
**  
Maybe we're better off this way?**  
(_Talvez a gente estaria melhor desse jeito?_)

Mas talvez seja melhor desse jeito. Eu prefiro acreditar que sim, tudo isso vai passar.  
Quem sabe um dia a dor vá embora, e ficarão apenas as boas lembranças. Talvez um dia eu olhe para trás e veja que foi melhor assim.

Mas, vendo as lágrimas caindo dos seus olhos e molhando seu dever de casa, eu me permito pensar que talvez não, não tenha sido melhor que nós terminássemos.

**  
It's not right, not OK**  
(_Isso não está certo, não está bem_)

**Say the word it should say**  
(_Diga a palavra que deve dizer_)

**Maybe we're better off this way?**  
(_Talvez a gente estaria melhor desse jeito?_)

**I'm not fine, I'm in pain**  
(_Eu não estou bem, eu estou sofrendo_)

**It's harder everyday**  
(_Isso é mais difícil a cada dia_)

**Maybe we're better off this way?**  
(_Talvez a gente estaria melhor desse jeito?_)

**It's better that we break, baby.**  
(_É melhor que a gente termine._)

Maroon 5 – Better that we break

* * *

O que uma pessoa não faz em meia hora enquanto ouve música no quarto, não é? XD  
Eu adoro Maroon 5, e adoro essa música. Btw, recomendo muito vocês a ouvirem enquanto estão lendo... Cria um clima. (?)  
É difícil fazer uma fic quase sem diálogos, cara! Sentimento não é a minha praia... 

Tô pensando em fazer uma continuação, porque eu realmente tô com pena do Sirius:P  
Mas sei lá, digam se preferem que termine assim ou com uma continuação happy. (R)

Até a próxima. o/


End file.
